


不期而遇 04

by daphneccc



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc
Summary: 前文见http://daphneccc.lofter.com





	不期而遇 04

**Author's Note:**

> 前文见http://daphneccc.lofter.com

Arthur在蒙巴萨的这段时间里，明明所做的一切都像是昔日的缩影，却也能相安无事——至少从表面上看来，他们都处理得如鱼得水。Eames不常出门，除了去酒馆和自己小队的人碰碰面以外，连常驻的赌场都没光顾。一方面是因为Arthur，另一方面自然是因为风声未过，一切小心为上。他的伤口在时间的流逝中一点点好转，换药是件隐讳的事情，至少Eames这么觉得。Arthur不厌其烦地在每天黑夜降临时坐在他跟前，他们在客厅中央，两具躯体明明离得那么近，Arthur的指腹能滑过他的肌肤，鼻息也能打在他汗毛上，却都匆匆止于此。伤口逐渐愈合，变化缓慢，Eames在系扣子的时候看向收拾桌面的Arthur，他下巴瘦削地划至耳后，这么多年，即便立场变了，他仍是他的软肋。

这段时间里Cobb也没闲在酒店里度蜜月，在提出质疑后，他作为小队的负责人与雇主直接对接，将一切分析上报了之后，那边很快采取了行动。不出所料，利用盗梦得来的情报进行了一次试探性的尝试后，任务失败，火车上那个所谓的高管脑子里的确实是假信息。

“那么他们打算怎么做？”Eames又一次和Cobb通上了电话，“我可不认为那群家伙会放我们一条小命。”

“除了重新完成任务，我们没有别的选择。”

“再来一次？他们可都认识我们的脸了。我可不认为他们会再出现在我们面前。”

Arthur站在一旁，“如果是新的人员呢？”

Cobb那边停顿了片刻，“新的人员？”

“别告诉我你在打我小队的注意。”

“答对了部分。”他又走近了几步，索性对着免提的电话讲起来。“Eames在蒙巴萨有自己的小队，再加上Ariadne，他们可以帮我们找到目标，甚至在梦里和梦外协助我们。”

Eames示意他暂停，“等等，前面我听懂了，谁能告诉我Ariadne是谁？”

“她是我公寓的租友。”Arthur斟酌了词句，“是个筑梦师。”

“哦，那肯定很有想象力。”说着，Eames还朝Arthur看了一眼，可惜后者并没有理会他的暗讽。

“你的提议是个办法，但我还要考虑考虑。”Cobb的声音响起，“还有，我们的资料是怎么从泰森流出去的还是个问题，如果真的要做，计划不能传出去。”

在这之后Cobb挂了电话，不小的空间里又只剩下他们两人，沉默短暂交汇，Arthur在沙发这头将需要的工具一一摆在桌面，Eames便安分地呆在他眼角的差池里，即便他可能没在看他，Arthur依旧把持在其中，把一副假惺惺的刻薄做得很真切。

Eames对Arthur的思念和爱可能体现在家的每个角落，可以是没有改变的格局和家具，也可以是柜子深处一个尘封的纸箱子。自从Arthur看到了那个干净的相框，心里便埋下了一颗类似如此的种子。他的理智自然不允许他趁着Eames不在家的时候翻箱倒柜，但正是因为如此，所以一个经过了部分认证的想法才会如此扎根，从潜意识来看，Arthur希望自己是对的，他希望它扎根，告诉自己Eames没能忘记和他在一起的每一刻。

他看着Eames裸露的上身，看着那个伤口可能到最后长好了，长全了，会结成一个显眼的疤痕，从此也会结在他心里，明晃晃地。

 

七是个很奇妙的数字，周而复始的星期一和日、七年之痒、就连身体里的细胞都在七年时间里交替更新，成了一个全新的人。今天是Arthur在蒙巴萨的第七天，Eames认识的一家酒吧老板的养女要结婚了，他便受邀去参加婚礼。作为东非最大的港口，海边的风景靓丽，宴会在椰子树和盐味海风下举行。场面看上去气派，其实不然，请的都是些常客和亲戚，气氛其乐融融，形色的人在有限的灯光和自然的月光下交谈。

“你确定要穿白色的衬衣？”Arthur剪掉绷带，收拾医药箱。“你知道你的伤口还有可能出血。”

“可别忘了是谁说那些衣服都非常老土的。”说罢，Eames还指了指床上好几件叠在一块的花衬衣。

从Eames家开车到海边要将近一个小时，老板的养女是Rita的好姐妹，皮肤和她一样黝黑，在光线下发亮。Arthur是跟着Eames在准备好的化妆间里看见了她，即便没有血缘关系，但长得却和Rita有几分相似，眉眼抬落之间，都是热情诚挚的视线。她身着一件极其简单的婚纱，薄纱里面是细柔的面料，贴合着她下身的曲线直到脚踝上才开始向外展开。抹胸边缘打了细边的蕾丝，盘起的头发上别了花环和头纱，一对耳垂上挂着珍珠，笑起来的时候颧骨上翘，苹果肌饱满。

化妆间里没什么人，Eames在和Lilian说话的时候，Rita便依在Arthur身后的门上，和他打了个招呼。她打扮得中性，参加婚礼却没有穿Arthur想象过的小礼服，却穿着下坠感的黑西裤，裤脚的地方较宽地耷在脚踝处，上面是白色的荷叶领衬衣，外面套了一件合身的小西装。她把自己的头发盘了起来，露出一截优美的后颈，发型干练，妆容也干净，站在那里的时候就把两只手插在口袋里，身高的优势使她成为竹林里的最出挑的那一棵。

“哇，Rita……”Arthur停顿了片刻，明显是有些吃惊。“你看上去很美。”

“我知道，没有一个女的会在出席别人婚礼的时候穿裤子。”Rita调频地向他抛了个媚眼，表示理解。“我可能是第一个。”

“我相信不止你一个。”Arthur笑笑，“我的租友，她也不喜欢裙子。”

“那可得介绍给我认识。”

等Eames和Rita都结束了短暂的会面，他们三人便一同回到了会场。海边的风很舒服，甚至有一丝凉，Eames在人群中找到了酒吧老板，站在离桌子不远处寒暄。这下只剩下Arthur和Rita，围在不大的圆桌旁有一句没一句。

“你、额，和Lilian是？”Arthur和她捧杯，喝一小口白葡萄酒。“好朋友？”

“我们称对方姐妹。”Rita的眼睛里闪烁着光，“即便我们没有血缘关系，但我们都从孤儿院里逃出来，到现在已经过了好多年，我记不清了。”

“在那之后一直在一起？”

Rita有些微醺，晃动着手里的香槟。“我们当时只有十岁出头，流连在各色餐厅里给别人打杂，所有一切能赚钱的方法我们都做过了。等后来熬到十六岁，被来吃饭的老鸨相中，带到一家小公寓里，我们就每天和客人做爱，公寓里其他的女孩和男孩子也一样。”她轻轻地弯起嘴角，对着Arthur笑的一张脸上有明亮的眼睛。“客人混杂，碰上有些变态的，身上有各种各样的淤青和伤口，洗澡的时候很痛。不过赚的钱很多，有些客人不知道是出自好心的施舍还是一种巩固自己地位的表现，会给我们一些多余的小费。”

Arthur不打断她，Rita又喝了一小杯下肚。“后来那个老鸨因为吸毒死了，生意做不下去，我们就用积蓄窝在一间很小的屋子里。我在这之后做了夜店的脱衣舞娘，Lilian还和以前一样，接一些熟客，带回家里。”说罢，偏过头去看了一眼Eames，“我们就是那个时候认识的，他推荐我来小队里做筑梦师，起初我不同意，因为这代表我要时常离开Lilian，然后Lilian居然在这之后告诉我一家酒吧的老板问她要不要去厨房打杂，工资不低，后来我才知道是Eames的功劳。”

“现在你们都找到了属于自己的归宿。”Arthur对着她笑笑，他相信一切苦难终有结束的一天，他为这两个女孩熬出天晴而感到高兴。

“我想是的。”Rita将下巴放在自己手心里，“那你和Eames，曾经是恋人？”

Arthur不否认，“是的，三年前分的手。”

“为什么？你们看上去很般配。”

“谢谢。”Arthur礼貌地点了点头，手指捏着高脚杯细细的柄，是有意带过这个话题。“很少有人会这么说。”

Rita笑的时候漏出一小截亮白的牙齿。“同性恋能走到一起不容易，对于我来说也一样。”

Arthur不惊讶，他只是缓慢地点着头，和她再一次碰杯。“我的租友也是，也许你们能合拍。”

“那就太好了。”Rita远远看见一位熟人朝她招了手，她也给予了对方最基本的回应。“现在我得走了，希望以后我能知道更多你和Eames的故事。”走前，她还眨了眨一边的眼睛，“还有我的情缘。”

“一言为定。”Arthur摊手表示欢迎。

等Rita走后，不大的桌子边上只剩下Arthur一人。他看着不远处的Eames，伴着他与老板说话的姿态和神色，他往口中送下了杯子里最后一口酒。海风正巧吹过，有点儿咸，但不影响口感。Eames的侧身好看，他的皮鞋光亮，西裤贴身包臀，胯间的线条也优美。外套下面是单薄的衬衣和一具好看的肉体，曾经在床上或任何可以做爱的地方都能让Arthur着迷。

他站得不那么挺立，和长辈说话的时候会稍稍弯下腰身，和酒吧老板说话的时候一双眼睛也会盯着他看，用眼神代替嘴巴给予最基本的尊重和回应。Arthur想念这些鲜活的Eames，这是毋庸置疑的。但爱和原谅是两条平行线，即便他还爱他，不原谅的地方还是坚硬。

他又倒一小杯送入口中，丝滑的液体进入咽喉，他兀自一人微醺地坐在那儿，头脑却异常清醒。

 

 

TBC


End file.
